


Butterbeer and Chocolate

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "This is supposed to be a date" Raphael pointed out "Let me pay for your drink."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry it took me some time to add a new chapter to this series. But I am finally out of college for break so I can write more :)
> 
> This is the first chapter for the Hogsmeade date!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Simon was pacing. Everyone in his dorm had already left and he was the only one left in there. So Simon was free to pace all he wanted without annoying anyone. His pacing was due to him not being able to choose what to wear. He still had some time before meeting with Raphael. Their date to Hogsmeade was taking place really soon. Even though he was beyond excited about it, he could not choose anything to wear. Suddenly, his whole wardrobe was not good enough. Simon had seen the other man wearing very expensive-looking clothes. Raphael always looked amazing in anything he wore. Simon...not so much. All of his clothes were oh so muggle, now that Simon looked at them. They were plain and boring and maybe a little weird. He only owned jeans and T-shirts and a few jumpers. The shirts were all filled with pop-culture references that only muggleborns or maybe even half-bloods would recognise. And they certainly were not good enough to wear on his first date.

Which is why Simon called his best friend, Clary, for wardrobe advice. For some reason, Izzy Lightwood tagged along with the red-haired. Isabelle Lightwood was another Gryffindor in Clary's year. She had two brothers in the same house as her. There was Jace, who was also in 5th year, and then there was Alec, who was in 6th year. Simon hung out with them sometimes, though he was afraid of calling them his friends. Clary and Izzy, sure they were his friends. But Jace and Alec seemed to hate him or be annoyed by him all the time. 

 

"We can't go to your room" Clary said.

"Stupid rules" Izzy rolled her eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Simon cried in desperation.

"You choose an outfit, you show it us, we tell you if we approve or not" Izzy shrugged.

"That's a terrible idea" Simon pouted, but still went towards his room to put on the first outfit.

 

He wore the simple assemble of jeans and a T-shirt, which both girls rejected immediately. He then chose another pair of jeans, this one color black and that fitted him more tightly than the first ones he had tried. Izzy and Clary approved of the jeans, though they were still undecided on what to wear on top.

 

"It will be cold outside" Clary mused "So really, it doesn't matter what shirt you wear, it will be covered by a sweater"

"Oh you should wear that yellow sweater we bought last time!" Izzy exclaimed "With the baby blue shirt underneath"

"Isn't that shirt a bit too formal?" Simon asked

"Not when paired with the sweater" Izzy rolled her eyes "Plus, you'll look much better than with any of your t-shirts"

"I suppose..." Simon trailed off, though he was still unsure.

"Go give it a try" Clary said "We can decide later if it looks good or not"

 

Simon nodded before returning to his room to change once more. He took out the clothes Izzy had mentioned. He had barely used them since he bought them. It had been during one of the multiple shopping trips Izzy had forced him to go. Most of the time Simon refused to buy anything, but that one time he had agreed to those two items. 

As he put them on and looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit he did not look so bad. With a shuddering breath, Simon made his way towards the common room where Izzy and Clary were waiting for him. They both cheered and whistled as they saw him. 

 

"That's it" Izzy grinned and Clary nodded "Raphael won't be able to keep his eyes away from you."

"You don't think....it's too much?" Simon asked unsure.

"Not at all" Izzy shook his head.

"You look great, Simon" Clary said.

"Okay" Simon nodded and then he checked the time, cursing under his breath when he realised it was getting late. "I have to go now. I'm supposed to meet Raphael in 5"

"Good luck!" Clary called as he darted outside.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Izzy called back.

 

***

 

Simon descended the stairs, playing nervously with the sleeves of his sweater. He looked around the entrance of the viaduct courtyard, trying to find where Raphael was. After not seeing him at a first glance, his heart tugged painfully. He reached the end of the staircase and moved to the side, closer to the wall. He looked around once more, trying to locate Raphael anywhere. He finally found him by the pillars of the viaduct. He was talking to someone else, another Slytherin in his year called Magnus Bane. Simon knew the two of them were friends and that they had their own small group of friends. There were Magnus and Raphael from Slytherin, a beautiful Hufflepuff named Catarina, and a Ravenclaw named Ragnor. The four of them were in the same year and had been friends since their very first year. Simon always thought that their group was a bit odd and he never really understood how they became friends. The four of them were so different from each other, yet they seemed to somehow fit together.

Simon envied them sometimes. Simon didn't have many friends, or at least there weren't many people that would call him their friend. He had Clary, of course, and Izzy. But that was about it. He hung out with Jace and Alec, but he was sure the two of them did not consider him a friend of theirs. And now he had Raphael, whom Simon though he could call him his friend as well as his boyfriend.

 

Simon saw Magnus burst out laughing and Raphael let out a small smile. They were then approached by their other two friends. Catarina and Ragnor approached them from behind Raphael, the ravenclaw wrapping his arms around Raphael's shoulders. A sinking feeling settled over Simon's stomach. The four of them looked to majestic together. He knew Raphael and Ragnor were purebloods and that Catarina and Magnus were half-bloods. But they looked as if they belonged in their own space. They looked good together, all of them being so incredibly good looking. They looked so at ease with their environment and with each other...and Simon, well Simon thought he was the complete opposite. 

Simon was clumsy and twitchy. He stumbled over his words and over his own feet. He was awkward and anxious most of the time. He was also muggle-born, and most of the time he had a hard time wrapping his mind around everything that the wizarding world entitled. For a very long time he had thought that Raphael would never notice him. The events of the previous weeks were still hard to believe for Simon. It was almost as if he was waiting for the shoe to drop and everything would stop seeming like a dream. Like Raphael would just admit he had no interest in Simon and everything would return to how it was.

Simon half expected Raphael to leave to Hogsmeade with his friends, instead of waiting for him. Maybe the Slytherin had forgotten they had planned a date, maybe he hadn't really mean it. The thoughts made his sight go blurry with anxiety and he felt pins and needles in his hands. 

 

"Hey! You alright?" 

 

Simon looked up, not realising he had turned towards the floor at the sound. His sight cleared and he saw Raphael standing in front of him. Simon had not noticed him walking away from his friends and towards him. 

 

"Simon?" Raphael asked, his voice laced with concern. He placed his hands on Simon's shoulders, trying to get him to focus. "Simon, look at me. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah" Simon nodded quickly, the movement making his head spin once more.

"You don't look alright" Raphael frowned. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing..."

"No!" Simon protested, stopping Raphael with a hand on his wrists. "I'm alright....seriously"

"Are you sure?" Raphael asked, his eyes searching Simon's for any signs.

"Yeah" Simon nodded "I just...got disoriented for a moment. But I'm fine now!"

"If you don't feel too good, we can do something else" Raphael said "I don't want you fainting on me once we're in Hogsmeade"

"I'm not going to faint" Simon rolled his eyes, but his cheeks tainted pink.

"Okay. If you say so" Raphael nodded "But if you start feeling unwell, let me know and we'll come back."

"Of course" Simon smiled at him. "You're cute when you're acting all worried"

 

Simon blurted it without a thought, and as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened and he blushed scarlet. He noticed his hands were still wrapped around Raphael's wrists, so he let them go immediately. He started fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, looking over Raphael's shoulder so he didn't have to look at him in the face.

 

"I'm not cute" Raphael scoffed "If anyone is cute here, that's you"

"That's not true!" Simon protested, his eyes moving towards Raphael's and finding him smiling.

"Oh it is" Raphael nodded seriously, but there was still a smile on his lips. "You are adorable when you get all nervous"

"Shut up" Simon mumbled, blushing once again.

"Come on" Raphael laughed, taking one of Simon's hands "We should start going if we want to have enough time in Hogsmeade."

 

***

 

They walked hand-in-hand towards the town. Simon had been nervous the first few minutes of their walk, but then they started talking and Simon grew more comfortable. The hufflepuff was currently ranting about a movie he had seen the last time he had been home while Raphael listened. He stopped when he noticed they had stopped walking and were just talking in the sidewalks of the town.

 

"Sorry" Simon smiled nervously "You probably don't wanna listen to all that"

"No, it's alright" Raphael shook his head "I like listening to you"

"It's just rambling" Simon said "We should do something more interesting"

"Well, how about some butterbeer?" Raphael asked, pointing at The Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, that sounds cool" Simon nodded.

 

Raphael nodded back and the three of them made their way towards the inn. Simon moved to get them a table while Raphael went to get their drinks. He greeted Madam Rosmerta politely before placing their order. Once he had the two butterbeers, he looked around trying to locate Simon. He found him near a window, fiddling nervously with his sweater as he looked around the place. The Three Broomsticks was crowded with Hogwarts students, something that was to be expected. Everybody went to get some butterbeer during their Hogsmeade visits. 

 

"Here you go" Raphael said, placing one glass in front of Simon and taking a seat next to him.

"Thank you" Simon smiled at him "Remind me to pay you back"

"No need" Raphael waved his hand. 

"Raphael" Simon groaned "Come on, you gotta let me pay for my drink!"

"This is supposed to be a date" Raphael pointed out "Let me pay for your drink."

"Fine" Simon grumbled "But I will pay next time"

"Deal" Raphael smiled at the idea of another date in Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> Here's a new chapter for the first date :)   
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading my story, those who comment and leave kudos! It means the world to me :D 
> 
> Just one more chapter after this one. I hope you like it!

Raphael and Simon stayed in The Three Broomsticks for a very long time after they had finished their butterbeers. They were just talking, laughing, and learning more from each other. Raphael talked about his family, how he had been born in Mexico but moved the UK after his parents divorced. He now lived with his mother, older sister, and two younger twin brothers.

 

"My sister graduated two years back" Raphael explained and Simon wondered why he had never noticed her. "My brothers won't come to Hogwarts until next year."

"That's awesome" Simon smiled "I only have one sister, but she's a muggle."

"You're the only wizard in your family then?" Raphael asked.

"I believe so" Simon nodded, looking down at his empty glass.

"How did your parents take it?" Raphael asked then "When you received your letter"

"My father died when I was a kid" Simon shrugged "It's just my mom and sister now."

"I'm sorry about your father" Raphael whispered.

"Thanks" Simon smiled at him "I didn't really know him, though. For as long as I've known it has been the three of us. When I received my letter they were...surprised"

"That does not sound good" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"It took some time for my mom to be comfortable with the idea that I was some freak with magic" Simon shook his head.

"You're not a freak" Raphael frowned at him. "Did she call you that?"

"Among other things..." Simon murmured "But we're good now! It took some time, we worked things out. She's still getting used to the idea of it all"

"What about your sister?" Raphael asked.

"Oh she's awesome" Simon smiled "I think she's jealous that I have magic and she doesn't, but she was always supportive and stuff"

"That's good" Raphael smiled.

"Yeah" Simon grinned "And then there's Clary's family, they became like a second family to me"

"Oh yeah, you're friends with Clarissa from Gryffindor" Raphael nodded.

"She hates being called that" Simon chuckled "We became friends on the train to Hogwarts. She's a pureblood but lived among muggles for a very long time..."

 

They continued on like this, until they realised the amount of time they had spent there. People had moved in and out of The Three Broomsticks while they kept talking. So Raphael asked Simon if he wanted to continue looking around Hogsmeade. The two of them walked hand-in-hand around town, stopping by a few shops but never really buying anything. 

 

"I didn't know you liked music so much" Raphael mentioned as they walked around Dominic Maestro's Music Shop.

"Are you kidding me? I love music!" Simon smiled moving around the shop. 

"You play any instruments then?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"A few" Simon shrugged "Mostly the guitar and keyboard, and I sing...though I'm not very good"

"I guess you'll have to show me so I can be the judge of that" Raphael smirked.

"Maybe one day" Simon smiled at him.

 

He didn't notice how close Raphael and him were standing, but suddenly Raphael was standing just inches away from him. Still the distance felt like too much and Simon just wanted to close the gap between them. He leaned down, his lips about to brush Raphael's when the sound of the door opening interrupted them. Simon leaned back, just as Raphael turned around to see who had just walked inside the shop. The Slytherin groaned in annoyance just as Simon looked up to see Ragnor and Catarina walking inside the shop.

 

"Well look who we have here!" Ragnor smirked, approaching them and raising his eyebrows at Raphael "I'm sorry my dear, are we interrupting something?"

"What are you two doing here?" Raphael asked instead, crossing his arms and glaring at his friends. "Shouldn't you be with Magnus elsewhere?"

"Magnus has ditched us for the Lightwood boy" Ragnor waved his hand in dismiss "Just as you have abandoned us for this Hufflepuff"

 

Simon shifted nervously, his eyes darting to the floor and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. He felt terribly awkward while Raphael talked to his friends. He wondered if Raphael had talked about him to them, if he had mentioned they were dating. Maybe he hadn't, maybe he was embarrassed or something. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Simon pulled at his sleeves. 

 

"I told you before we left the castle" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Ragnor stop teasing Raphael" Catarina scolded her friend. "And Raphael...aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I wasn't planning to, no" Raphael sighed and Simon looked up at him, his heart aching all of a sudden.

"I'll do it myself then" Catarina glared at the Slytherin before turning to smile at Simon "Hello, I'm Catarina and this is Ragnor. It is nice to meet you"

"H-Hey" Simon stuttered "I'm Simon...Simon Lewis"

"Oh he's adorable" Ragnor drawled and Raphael glared at him.

"Um..." Simon looked at Raphael and then back the other two, unsure of what to say or do.

"We should go" Catarina spoke, noticing Simon's nervousness "Sorry for interrupting you"

"See you later, Raphy" Ragnor smirked.

"Don't call me that" Raphael growled.

"Bye bye" Catarina waved, dragging Ragnor out of the shop.

 

Simon stared at the door for a moment after it had closed. Raphael sighed next to him, but Simon didn't look at him. He was not expecting that encounter and he was not sure how to feel about it. Raphael made some excuse and the two of them walked out of the shop. There were Hogwarts students walking around the town, and it suddenly felt too crowded. So the two of them took one of the small alleys in between shops to escape unwanted attention.

 

"Sorry about them" Raphael finally spoke "They can be very annoying"

"You didn't want to introduce me" Simon said, staring at the floor.

"What?" Raphael asked, frowning at him.

"You didn't want to introduce me" Simon repeated, finally turning to look at him "You said....you said you were not planning on introducing me"

"Simon, it isn't like that" Raphael shook his head.

"They're your friends" Simon said, frowning slightly. "I just...why wouldn't you want to introduce me to them?"

"Because they're embarrassing!" Raphael exclaimed "Yes, they're my friends and I care about them, but they can be very annoying some times. I just wanted to enjoy what's happening between us for a moment before they decided to meddle and probably ruin it"

"They're not going to ruin anything" Simon smiled, taking one of Raphael's hands and playing with his fingers. "I want to meet them...they're your friends, a part of you. I want to meet that part as well"

"Okay" Raphael nodded, stepping closer to Simon. "I'll introduce you properly next time"

"Okay" Simon grinned "And I'll introduce you to my own friends....if you want to, that is"

"I would love to" Raphael responded.

 

When Simon leaned down this time, they were not interrupted. Their lips met sweetly, lips against lips. Raphael pushed more forcefully against him, pressing Simon to the wall. Simon smiled against the other's lips, moving his arms to wrap against Raphael's shoulders. The Slytherin, on his part, moved his own hands towards Simon's hips. None of them moved to deepen the kiss, happy to stay with just their lips connected. 

Simon still had a hard time believe Raphael Santiago was kissing him. Whenever it happened, it felt like a dream to him. He moved his fingers through Raphael's hair, trying to memorise everything about the feeling. How soft it felt against his fingertips, how Raphael's hands pressed against his hips, how his lips fitted perfectly against his. 

They separated after a moment, but did not step away from each other. Simon knew he was blushing, but he was smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. Raphael was also smiling at him and it took Simon's breath away.

 

"As much as I would love to stay here" Raphael said, his lips grazing Simon's with each word. "We should get going"

"You're right" Simon nodded, pecking Raphael once before the other stepped back.

"Where do you want to go now?" Raphael asked, taking Simon's hand and leading him towards the main street of Hogesmeade.

"Honeydukes?" Simon asked with a smile "I would love to get some chocolate frogs"

"Of course you would have a sweet tooth" Raphael shook his head, but started making his way towards the candy shop.

"Don't act as if you don't like any of the candies they sell!" Simon protested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of the first date!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading it :) I am super glad you've liked this story so far. More is yet to come for this collection!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Once in Honeydukes, Simon let go of Raphael's hand in order to rush towards the multiple candy displays. Instantly he grabbed a bag and started putting all sorts of sweets in it. Raphael observed him for a moment, fascinated with the childish glee that gleamed in Simon's eyes. He followed after the Hufflepuff, grimacing a bit at the amount of sugar Simon was accumulating in his bag.

 

"You're gonna eat all that?" Raphael asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Not really" Simon shook his head. "I buy some for my sister every time there's a Hogsmeade visit. She was thrilled the first time I sent her some and I have been doing it ever since"

"That's very nice of you" Raphael mused. "That's still a lot of candy"

"Well...I do eat a lot of candy" Simon smiled sheepishly "But Clary and Izzy always steal it from me! So I have to be prepared"

"Of course" Raphael nodded, faking seriously "We don't want you running out of candy"

"You can stop with the teasing" Simon rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. "You could get some candy for yourself! Or for your brothers"

"If I sent candy to the twins, Mamá would send a howler complaining about it" Raphael shook his head "I rather avoid that"

"Some for yourself then" Simon shrugged.

"I'm good" Raphael shook his head "Maybe I'll just steal some of yours as well"

"Then I have to get some more" Simon said "Just as a precaution"

"Of course" Raphael grinned "A precaution"

 

Simon collected some more candy and then moved towards the counter to pay for it. Raphael had never really eaten much candy. He did enjoy the sweetness every now and then, but he never really bought any for himself. Mostly, he stole from Magnus who, just like Simon, insisted on buying outrageous amounts of candies on every Hogsmeade trip. 

After Simon had paid for his candy, the two of them walked out and decided to just walk around. They had lunch at one of the inns and then visited some more shops. They decided to get back to Hogwarts before it got too late, so they started to walk down the track that lead to the castle. They took their time, though. Walking hand in hand, talking about everything they could come up with, and just enjoying each other's presence. They were half-way down the path that lead to the castle when it started snowing.

 

"Oh!" Simon exclaimed, stopping to look at the sky. "It's snowing!"

"We better hurry then" Raphael commented "We don't want to get trapped in a storm"

"Just...wait a moment" Simon said, letting go of Raphael's hand and looking around as their surrounding turned white with the snow. "I always loved the snow so much"

"I remember the first time I saw it" Raphael said, putting his hands in his pockets. It was growing cold and neither of them had brought gloves or thicker jackets. "It doesn't snow in Mexico. When we moved here and it snowed for the first time...I was in awe"

"The snow is awesome" Simon grinned at the other "My sister and I always play in the snow during the Christmas break. It's basically a tradition now"

"My brothers do the same" Raphael shook his head "Now come on, you'll freeze out here if we stay much longer"

"Fine" Simon sighed, but tangled his fingers with Raphael's and started walking. 

 

Once they reached the castle, they noticed that the snow had stopped. Many of the students had already made their way back to Hogwarts and were now out playing in the snow or lounging in the Great Hall. It all seemed too crowded for both of them, so Simon lead them towards the corridors that lead to the Kitchens and the Hufflepuff's dormitories. Once they reached the barrels at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room, Simon stopped and turned towards the other.

 

"I had a lot of fun today" Simon admitted, tugging Raphael closer to him.

"Me too" Raphael smiled, his thumb drawing circles on Simon's hand.

"I dont....maybe...y-you..." Simon stumbled over his words, blushing suddenly and bitting his bottom lip.

"Hey...breathe" Raphael said gently "What is it?"

"I just thought...." Simon took a deep breath, looking away from Raphael's face "Maybe you wanted to come in? T-To my room...or the common room!"

"I would like that" Raphael smiled "We could get some hot chocolate from the kitchens?"

"Yeah" Simon brightened up "I'm sure the elves will make us some!"

 

Raphael and Simon walked towards the painting that lead towards the Hogwarts' Kitchens. After Simon tickled the pear and the two of them walked down the stairs, they asked the elves for some hot chocolate. The elves prepared the drinks happily. After thanking them, the two of them moved towards the Hufflepuff entrance. Raphael had the two cups in his hands as Simon tapped the rythm that would open the barrel. Once the door opened, Simon smiled at Raphael and the two of them walked through. 

Raphael had never been at the Hufflepuff Common Room. Even though his friend, Catarina, was from that house, he had never walked past those barrels. He had to admit the common room had certain charm. It was very warm, compared to how cold and dark the Slytherin common room was. This one was painted in yellows and blacks and filled with wooden furniture. There were also many comfortable looking sofas all around the place, and multiple plants hanging and being held to the wall.

It was empty from any other Hufflepuffs. The first and second years were probably out in the snow, and the rest were either still in Hogsmeade, outside, or in their own room. Simon took a seat in a loveseat that had a coffee table in front of it. Raphael placed the cups in the table before sitting next to Simon. Simon grinned at him before taking his cup and sipping into the hot liquid. He sighed happily, snuggling the cup close to his chest. Raphael chuckled, taking his own cup and drinking from it as well. 

 

"I have never been here before" Raphael confessed.

"It's not much" Simon shrugged, looking around the place "I bet the Slytherin common room is so much cooler"

"I don't think so" Raphael shook his head "It is too dark there, and colder"

"I've never been to the Slytherin common room" Simon said. "You'll have to show me some day"

"That can be arranged" Raphael grinned. 

 

Simon chuckled, putting down his now empty cup of hot chocolate and moving closer to the Slytherin. Raphael also placed his cup down and then opened his arm to let Simon closer to his chest. Simon sighed contently, cuddling against Raphael's side while the other pulled his closer, his nose buried in Simon's hair. For a moment none of them said anything, just enjoying each other's presence and the closeness.

 

"Thanks for today" Simon whispered.

"You don't have to thank me" Raphael shook his head "I had fun"

"Me too" Simon grinned, moving so he could look up at Raphael. "We should totally do that again"

"Every Hogsmeade visit" Raphael nodded, a promise for a long time together laced in his words.


End file.
